


Too Long to Wait: Soothed

by claudia603



Series: Too Long to Wait [16]
Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Interspecies, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-18
Updated: 2010-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-09 00:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudia603/pseuds/claudia603
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Making love is still possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Long to Wait: Soothed

Frodo rested in Aragorn's embrace, sighing in contentment.   
Aragorn's hands rested under his nightshirt on his bare,   
protruding belly. He snuggled closer to Aragorn, covering   
Aragorn's hands with his own. "Do you feel him kicking?"

"Sweet," Aragorn murmured, kissing Frodo's ear and rubbing   
his hands over Frodo's abdomen. "He has trouble sleeping?"

Frodo gasped at a particularly large kick. The baby was   
awfully restless, and Frodo felt a twinge of guilt. He had   
to wonder if the baby's restlessness was related to the   
rich meal he and Aragorn had shared. Frodo smiled in   
memory of the shredded meat, tender from being cooked all   
day in a wine-based sauce, potatoes like delicate nuggets   
of gold, mushrooms sliced so thin that they melted in his   
mouth.

Aragorn placed his hands more purposefully over the taut   
skin. "Yes," He said hoarsely. "I feel it. Shhhh, little   
one, go to sleep." He chuckled, nuzzling his rough cheek   
against Frodo's ear.

Frodo was surprised by the tingling that surged down to his   
groin and awakened that which had rested since he had found   
out about the baby. Oh, it had been such an awfully long   
time since Aragorn had made love to him! Frodo twisted   
around until he was facing Aragorn, though his belly   
created an annoying barrier. He stretched his arms around   
Aragorn's neck and closed his eyes, and the Man accepted   
the offered lips with delight.

After a warm, moist kiss that seemed to last forever,   
Aragorn clutched Frodo's shoulders. "Can you…?" he asked,   
his voice trembling slightly.

Frodo smiled. "It will not bring on the baby…Koslorn says—"   
Frodo broke off, his face flaming.

Aragorn tilted Frodo's chin up. "You spoke with Koslorn   
about this?"

Frodo opened his mouth. Oh, it was useless to deny it. He   
could not tell whether Aragorn was upset or…well, now his   
lips were twitching.

"You're laughing at me…" Frodo said, slapping Aragorn's   
hand.

"No, no, you must tell me," Aragorn said in a playful   
voice. "Did you discuss what we do in the royal bed with   
Koslorn?"

"Well, I…" Frodo didn't think his face could get hotter.   
"It came up…"

"And what did our esteemed healer say on the matter?"

"He said…he said it would not harm the baby."

"He did, did he?" Aragorn grinned, letting his hands slip   
under Frodo's nightshirt again. Frodo snuggled as close as   
possible as Aragorn's hands set fire to everything inside   
him.

Afterwards, he lay snug inside Aragorn's embrace, relishing   
the sticky wet between his thighs, his bottom still   
throbbing pleasurably. Aragorn had slipped into a satisfied   
slumber. Frodo grasped his belly, puzzled by the baby's   
lack of movement. His cheeks flamed as he wondered what   
the baby must have felt as he and Aragorn had ground   
mercilessly against each other, their hoarse cries   
certainly heard through Frodo's delicate skin. Perhaps the   
babe had been rocked to sleep by the motion, but Frodo   
truly believed that the babe was soothed by the love   
between those who had given him life.


End file.
